


Season of the Witch

by RyanIsMyNamee



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: ???!Zach, Ghosts, M/M, Multi, Paranormal, Supernatural Elements, Werewolf!Ned, Werewolves, Witches, ghost!keith, witch!eugene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanIsMyNamee/pseuds/RyanIsMyNamee
Summary: Eugene is a witch for hire who thinks he's seen everything until he comes across a seemingly normal guy at the grocery store that somehow pulls his attention.[supernatural au, not like the tv show but like creatures and stuff]





	Season of the Witch

**Author's Note:**

> what am i doing?? I don't consider myself much of a writer but sometimes your brain wont let you sleep until you write the AU you thought up. anyways titles and summaries are hard, but enjoy.

Eugene walks through the grocery store with the list of things he needs running through his head. His phone buzzes and he glances at it to see a text from Ned requesting some more meat. Whatever, as long as he pays him back, good quality meat isn’t cheap. He mentally adds it to the list as he continues through the store.

 

He’s mostly on auto pilot as he does his shopping, but a weird sense keeps bugging him. He shrugs it off as some weird energy someone brought it, it happens sometimes, you pick up a curse and don’t even realize it. Leaves behind a stink for anyone in tune with that sort of thing though. Gross. Though the more the sense ruminates, the less it feels customary, no, this isn’t something he’s seen around before. Huh.

 

Certainly not that important though, however unusual. Not like there’s anything harmful he can sense about it. He continues his shopping undeterred, cart filling with fresh produce and processed snacks alike.

 

Nothing remarkable happens until he gets to the cash register and comes face to face with the source of the odd sense he picked up earlier. Eugene comes here pretty regularly and hasn’t met this cashier before. Must be new. Doesn’t seem remarkable in any way. Just a guy a bit younger and shorter than Eugene with a cap and glasses on and a nametag that reads "Zach". Eugene examines this Zach while he scans and bags the groceries to see if there’s anything he can glean about this man and his mysterious energy.

 

He doesn’t look abnormal, no tells that Eugene can tell, and it doesn’t seem like Zach can sense anything about Eugene other than the curious once over that he commonly receives for his unusual fashion sense. Eugene decides that whatever it is it can't be that important and pays for his groceries and heads home.

 

Eugene gets home easily enough, traffic not being too bad on the way home. Never is for him. He’s just lucky that way. Ned will occasionally curse about how awful it is to drive without Eugene because traffic is so much worse.

 

He places the groceries down on the kitchen counter and calls out "I’m home; Ned I got your steak,"

 

As if he had been waiting precisely for this moment ned bounds into the kitchen as Eugene tosses him the package of meat.

 

"Aw yeah the good stuff, can’t wait,"

 

"Are you actually going to cook it this time like a normal person or raw like the animal you are?"

 

"Wow rude, Eugene. I’ll have you know I’m a normal person at least 75% of the time. But no, cooked meat can never compare to the taste of raw. At least I’m not going out and killing local wildlife."

 

"Thank gods for that."

 

Eugene efficiently packs away the groceries into the cabinets and fridge of the kitchen. In the back of his mind he’s still considering the sense from the cashier at the store. He mentally goes through all the types of beings and curses and blessings he’s come across in his work and nothing seems to match. This was something new. Interesting.

 

Eugene heads up the stairs of the old narrow home to his room slash study slash workshop. It’s the largest room in the house but he owns the place, it’s only fair. On the way to his room he runs into a tall slightly shimmery figure.

 

"Hey Keith,"

 

he replies with the goofy smile he’s known for, "Get me anything at the store this time? I’d love some fried chicken,"

 

"We all know you don’t eat Keith. And I don’t want a repeat of the last time I let you have food and we got a cockroach infestation,"

 

"Aw Eugene when it’s been sitting out so long I can almost taste it!" he whines

 

Eugene continues forward through the translucent Keith’s body to his door

 

"Wow rude."

 

"Alright fuck off unless its super important I have research to do," Eugene announces, the beads and various decoration on his door clanking slightly as he closes the door behind him.

 

Eugene grabs a few well-worn books from his shelf and plops onto his bed to pore into them.

 

\---

 

Today was Zach’s first day actually working at this grocery store. He had been working at one from the same chain across town but moving to a slightly better apartment had made switching stores a necessity. Thankfully the differences were pretty negligible, and he fell into his routine pretty fast.

 

Everything was pretty normal, but Zach couldn’t stop thinking about a customer that he’d checked out. In more ways than one. He was a very attractive person. But he was dressed oddly, which isn’t super unusual in this area, people are weird; but he also just had a vibe about him that commanded Zach’s attention and he wasn’t sure why.

 

He sighs and passes it off as just being thirsty for the attractive man. It’d been a while since he’d been on a date, let alone gotten laid. Maybe it's time to boot up the old tinder app for the first time in his new area.

 

He subconsciously hoped he’d see the odd man from today, if only to know what his deal was, but his photo never came up. He sighs and tosses his phone aside. Nothing had really piqued his interest.

 

\----

 

A few days pass pretty normally. The full moon was coming up tomorrow and Ned was antsy. Eugene swears he’s gone running ten times today. Though Ned always acts weird before the full moon. Lycanthropes ya know. Eugene will never understand them.

 

Eugene decides to head back to the store to pick up some more meat for Ned as well as some other things. Definitely some alcohol. Walking into the store he immediately picks up on the cashier’s energy that he felt last time.

 

Eugene had done some research following their last encounter but without some in person testing its impossible to tell what’s going on with that guy. It’s really none of his business but he’s the type who always needs to know. And he can usually help with whatever it ends up being. Who knows what would have become of Ned without Eugene to help him through his shifts.

 

Eugene gathers the groceries he needed and ends up back in line with the same cashier.

 

\----

 

Zach had been kind of zoning out at work, just kind of going through the motions until he noticed a certain man in his line and was instantly alert. It was very distracting as he went through the two people in line in front of the man but god. He’s so hot. And has such a commanding presence somehow?

 

His outfit was haphazard, but all went together somehow: a drapey sleeveless top paired with a gauzy vest, loose harem type pants, and leather pointed toe shoes and a wide brimmed black hat. and as he got closer Zach could see a collection of necklaces, one appearing to be some sort of jaw bone of an animal?

 

Anyways he made it work. Zach knows he could never pull off anything like that. They locked eyes as Zach scanned the bottles of alcohol. It was transfixing somehow, he didn’t know what to say if he could say anything at all. As he was finishing checking out the man he handed him a business card and said "If you need anything, get in touch,"

and the man draped in black was gone just like that.

 

Once his shift was done he examined the business card he’d hastily shoved in his pocket earlier. It was black matte paper with white text on it. "Eugene Lee Yang. Spiritual Specialist" and it also listed a phone number and an address.

 

The address seemed familiar, Zach goes down that street on his way home. He guesses it makes sense that he’s close by if he goes to this store, but he didn’t realize he lived so close; they were practically neighbors. Not sure why he would need anything from a so-called 'spiritual specialist' but he wanted to get in contact with this Eugene anyways.

 

\----

 

He decided to stop by on his way home, if only to introduce himself as a neighbor. He felt the anxiety in his throat build as he rode his bike down the residential streets, but he'd made his choice.

 

When he arrived at the house it seemed obvious that he would live here. The house was the oldest thing on the block, probably in the neighborhood. It was a rickety, narrow, two-storied grey house with a pointed roof. There were all matter of plants growing in the yard, some in pots around the porch, some in the ground crawling up the chain link fence. Seemed like something out of a haunted house movie, yet had no sinister vibes to it as one may expect. Just an old house.

 

Zach went up and knocked on the door. There was a sign next to the door with basically the same information as was on the business card he received, as well as a listing of business hours. Zach glanced at his watch. He was still within business hours, so he shouldn’t be pissed or anything he hopes.

 

An unfamiliar man opens the door. A fairly normal looking guy with a nose that looked like it’s been broken a few times, wearing a red polo shirt.

 

He asked, "Are you the pizza guy?"

 

".... no ...?" he answered, " .. is uh.. Eugene home?"

 

The man huffs disappointedly and leans back inside the house and calls out "Eugene there’s someone here for you!"

 

The man walks away from the door leaving Zach there waiting for the mysterious Eugene.

 

It only took a few moments before the aforementioned man was at the door. He offered no greeting, just stared at Zach with his piercing gaze.

 

"Uh. I thought I’d stop by and introduce myself properly since we’re neighbors, I live just down the way," Zach gestured down the road.

 

"I’m Zach" he said and offered his hand.

 

"Eugene" the other man offered but did not accept the outstretched hand which Zach awkwardly shoved in his pocket.

 

"Zach would you mind coming up to my office for a few moments?"

 

".. sure?" he responded, unsure of what was happening.

 

Eugene headed back into the house and Zach followed. The man who had answered the door sits in the living room watching some form of sports on the tv, he appears really into it. He has no time to really examine the ground floor before he’s following Eugene’s quick pace up the squeaky stairs. He’s caught a bit off guard by some strange noises coming from another room on the second floor, but Eugene pays it no mind as he leads Zach to the door which must be his office.

 

When they enter, Zach can tell it must be a multipurpose room as there’s clearly a futon bed on the opposite wall but there’s also a space that’s clearly meant for some sort of consultation, not unlike if a therapist’s office were decorated for Halloween. Although he supposes that this is much more authentic than Halloween decorations. He sees some scattered animal bones and dried herbs on a worktable as he looks around. Weird.

 

Eugene gestures him to sit in what he supposes is the clients seat.

Eugene starts speaking, "I’m going to get right to the chase, there’s an energy about you that I don’t recognize, and it’s been bothering me. do you have any idea what this could be? any connections to magic or the supernatural?"

 

".. What? No. I’m just a normal dude. It’s not bad is it?"

 

Zach doesn’t know anything about this sort of thing and he’s not sure he believes in it either, but Eugene seems pretty serious and sure of himself. He briefly hopes he’s not being led into some kind of scam or cult.

 

"No, it doesn't seem malevolent in any way but it’s not something I recognize. Mind if I do a few tests? I’m not going to take your blood or anything"

 

"... Sure?" Zach says, still very much unsure and feeling out of place.

 

Eugene is very much down to business, muttering words under his breath, waving around strange smelling pouches and bundles of herbs, occasionally pressing crystals or his hands to Zach’s hands or face. at one point he matter of factly tugs a hair from Zach’s head. "Ow! I need those!" eliciting a brief "Sorry" from Eugene as he continues his mysterious tests.

 

He flips through some old books with a serious look on his face.

 

"Hm." Eugene sighs as he seems to stop and face Zach.

 

"Very interesting."

 

"Did you figure it out?" Zach asks as Eugene doesn’t seem to offer any more information.

 

"Not quite. Although you appear to be under an expertly cast glamour, I almost didn’t notice it at all. And the fact that I’m sure that you’re unaware of it is all the more interesting."

 

".. Glamour? What does that mean?"

 

"It means that some or all of your appearance is the result of a spell, usually used to conceal non-human traits or just even by people who think they look ugly."

 

Zach maintains a confused look on his face.

 

"I can remove it by force but without knowing what its hiding and being prepared to recast the glamour it could be dangerous to your normal life."

 

"You mean this," Zach gestures to his whole body "is fake?"

 

"Could be. Or its possible its hiding very little and you do look mostly like that."

 

Zach felt a brief blip of weird hope in his chest, he’d always been insecure about his body, what if Eugene waves his wand or whatever and he’s actually good looking? He shakes his head, that’s stupid, he’s always looked like this, he’s not hiding anything.

 

"No, that’s impossible, I’ve always looked like this, I’m not hiding anything, this is stupid." Zach gets up, ready to leave and dismiss this whole thing no matter how cute Eugene is.

 

"Wait, wait," Eugene grabs Zach’s arm. "Give me a few days and I can get what I need for a proper glamor and I can remove yours. Aren’t you curious too?"

 

Zach pauses. He is curious.

 

"Just give me a few days. The full moon is tomorrow so I’ll be busy but maybe Friday I can be prepared?"

 

Zach considers. Oh, what the hell. What does he have to lose. If this is all fake it’ll be proven on Friday then.

“...sure. I’ll come back then"

 

Eugene smiles. "Alright, see you then."

 

Zach thinks to himself about what a cute smile Eugene has as he walks back down the stairs. The other man, Zach still doesn’t know his name, is eating a large meat covered pizza in the living room.

 

He sets down the pizza and hastily wipes off his hands on a napkin before offering a hand to Zach.

 

"Hey, I’m Ned. Thought I’d introduce myself if we’re going to be neighbors."

 

"Zach. Nice to meet you."

 

Neither seem to have anything else to say as Zach heads back to the front door.

 

"Well if you ever need anything, be sure to holler, we'd be happy to help a neighbor."

 

Zach nods as he heads back outside to his bike.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope to continue this? def will be zagene, may also become ot4


End file.
